


Horny

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Horn Stimulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Viren didn't even mean to grab his horns like he did.He tripped over a vial that'd been knocked to the floor, his hand reached out for something to catch him.Then he heard the moan.





	Horny

Viren didn't even mean to grab his horns like he did. He tripped over a vial that'd been knocked to the floor, his hand reached out for something to catch him. Then he heard the moan.

The room was silent.

Viren stood, starting to let go of Aaravos' horn. 

"N-no..." Aaravos begged, "Please..." He caught Viren's hand, bringing it back to his horn. "J-just..a little more..." His face was flushed with a soft glow across his features, eyes glazed over.

Viren was a blushing mess. He'd never had this kind of...Intimacy with an elf before. He didn't know what to do.

"Ju-just keep...a little more..." Aaravos panted, leading Viren's free hand to his other horn. The feeling of warmth wrapping around them after so long of being untouched was driving him mad. 

Viren let his thumb trace one of the lilac veins on his horns.

Aaravos fell to his knees, gripping Viren's legs for dear life. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Viren bit his lip. To see Aaravos come undone like this, to be a begging disaster at his feet was the biggest power trip he'd ever had. He pinched at the lower tips. The moans emitting from Aaravos were absolutely sinful, gripping Viren's legs tighter. "More! Please! I'll do anything! More! Please! Oh gods more!"

"Anything?" Viren raised a brow, letting his fingers twist at the tips.

"YES! ANYTHING! OH GODS! NAME IT AND IT'S YOURS JUST PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Aaravos screamed. Viren could feel his pants starting to tighten. But he could wait. He needed to see this.

"Up, get in the chair." Viren let go of the elf's horns.

Aaravos rose, his legs threatened to give out on him as he rushed towards the chair, sitting in it.

Viren made sure the door was locked before striding behind the chair. 

"P-please..."

Viren grabbed one of his horns roughly, Stroking it fast.

Aaravos could feel pleasure wracking through his entire being, eyes rolling into his skull and drooling. "YES! YES! OHHHHH GODS...OH FUCK!" He could feel the wet stain growing but he couldn't care less. He needed more. So much more.

Viren took the other in hand, letting his fingers trace the lines in Aaravos' horn.

Aaravos was whimpering, it felt so good. A thousand years worth of waiting and this was absolutely delicious. He couldn't do this himself, as an elf's horns were desensitized to their own touch. But this...the way Viren was gripping and stroking them, Aaravos was putty in the mage's hands.

Viren was loving this, how quickly Aaravos was falling apart.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..." Aaravos chanted, another orgasm rushing to the surface.

"I never knew these were so sensitive..." Viren mentioned.

Aaravos was too far gone to register what Viren said.

"I wonder.." Viren let go of one of the horns, making Aaravos whimper.

"Viren, pleEEEEEEASE!"

Viren was sucking on the tip.

Aaravos was screaming, hips thrusting at the air as he came. "VIREN! VIREN! OH GODS DON'T STOP! PLEASE!"

Viren took a bit more of the horn in his mouth bracing the other to keep Aaravos from piecing his neck.

Aaravos was a shaking, drooling elf, hips thrusting at the air, a flushed face beading with sweat. Then Viren started to suck. Aaravos lost his mind, howling and screeching, clawing at the arms of the chair. The elf was completely at Viren's mercy as Viren stroked the other horn at a punishing pace. Viren could feel his heart beat in his dick, throbbing and leaking.

"YES! YES! YES! OHHHHHHH~" Aaravos would definitely need a new pair of pants after this as load after load soaked the front of his crotch. Viren popped his mouth off the horn.

"One more and then you give me what you promised~" He purred, switching to the other horn.

"Anything, ANYTHING!" Aaravos cried, desperate to feel that warmth envelop his horns again. 

Viren lapped at the tips, letting his tongue stroke as slow as he could.

Aaravos shivered, gripping the chair until his knuckles were a dark blue. "Viren....please...please.."

Viren licked stripes up his horns, his fingers ghosting over the edges.

"Pl-please....pl-OH GODS!"

Viren had a death grip on both his horns, almost deepthroating one of them. Viren sucked violently, bobbing his head and lathering the underside with his tongue.

"VIREN! VIREN! OH SWEET GODS!" The scream that left Aaravos could shatter brick walls. 

Viren let go, popping off the horn he'd been sucking. He walked around, admiring his handiwork. Aaravos was twitching, slouched in the chair, tongue lolling out and drool dripping off his chin. He looked destroyed.

"Oh Aaravos~" Viren lifted the elf's chin so that he could stare into Aaravos' eyes. A dark smile trickled onto Viren's face. "Time to fill your end of the bargain."

"Anything." Aaravos whimpered, his voice completely shot.

"Knees."

Aaravos knew what he wanted. 

He slid out of the chair, letting Viren take his place.

Viren spread his legs open, reclining in the chair.

Aaravos went right to work, freeing Viren's dick in record time.

Viren groaned at the sensation of freedom. "Fuck~" He purred. 

Aaravos licked up the underside of his human's length, moaning at the taste. "That's it..." Aaravos sucked at the head, his tongue swiping at the slit.

"Yes.." Viren's moans were breathy, body shaking like he'd never had any release in years. And if that was the case...

Aaravos started placing open-mouthed kisses all over Viren's cock, intense and heated. A hand reaching in to fondle him.

"Oh yes...oh fuck..." Viren was struggling to keep it together, but sweet gods, it's been so long...

Aaravos could feel Viren come undone, finally taking him into his mouth. His tongue lathered up the length, his hand leaving Viren's pants and removing his own soiled garments.

Viren was shaking, this was way too good, not only that, but this was something his wife refused to do during their marriage.

Aaravos started bobbing up and down Viren's shaft, sucking hard. Viren covered his eyes with a hand,

"Aara...don't stop...so good..." Aaravos started humming, the action making his tongue shake. It earned him a loud moan, Viren becoming a sweaty mess. Pleasure shooting up into every limb of his body, something he hadn't felt in ages. Fuck, Viren had needed this for way too long.

Aaravos started picking up the pace, going from peaceful to brutal in moments. 

"Yes! Yes! Aaravooooooooooooo-"

Aaravos had popped of Viren's cock, hopping into the man's lap and sliding his cock inside. Viren gawked at him, but the expression softened once Aaravos started to move. The elf was rocking his hips hard, gripping Viren's shoulders. Viren finally broke, grabbing Aaravos' hips and slamming into him.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! Oh gods!" He needed this for a long time...he hadn't had anyone since his wife left. And it'd been even longer since he'd helped himself.

Aaravos held onto him tight, smirking to himself. Then Viren hit it. Aaravos was gone. Screeching and meeting Viren's thrusts.

The two were feral animals, both of them needing this more than they thought they would.

Viren gripped at Aaravos' horns again, making the elf shake. Viren's thrusts got faster, harder, sweat beaded off him in droves, "OH FUCK....OH GODS AARAVOS! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Viren roared, a hot, thick load shooting inside the elf.

Aaravos threw his head back as one last climax hit him like a brick wall.

They collapsed against each other, catching their breath.

"That...that was divine..." Aaravos panted.

Viren groaned in reply.

The doors burst open. "WHAT IN ALL THE FOUR KINGDOMS IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Opeli screamed.

Viren and Aaravos were too tired for modesty or shame. "Go away..." Viren groaned, turning his head to face her. Aaravos motioned his hand, telling her to shoo.

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL THE KING HEARS ABOUT THIS!!" She stormed off in disgust.

"She doesn't know yet, does she?"

"Nope."

"Wait till she finds out one of the princes is courting an elf." Aaravos snorted, making himself comfortable.

Neither of them would be able to get up anytime soon.


End file.
